Out of the Broom Closet
by lovelylies99
Summary: When Draco finds Harry alone in the library, will they come out of the broom closet together? Or will it always be a secret? Rated "m" for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No Copyright Infringement intended.**

 **This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review.**

Harry was just trying to use the restroom that evening, but the universe did not seem to be favoring him. He was alone in the loo, for a moment. He attempted to enjoy the peace and quiet, but it seemed to him the old adage about the past coming back to haunt was more true than he had ever given it credit for. He was thinking about the other night; the incident in the library.

 _He was half-heartedly looking for a book to keep his mind busy after the unsettling dream he had just woken from. He had woke to find himself sweating and panting, his body reacting to the heavy petting that his mind had subjected him to. He had chalked it up to stress and the fact that he had been on his mind more and more often lately, and that his body was starved. He wanted to be with someone, and his mind went to the person that he thought of most._

 _Still, as much as he tried to justify his traitorous thoughts, he could still feel the slender body writhing against him, the full lips crushing his, the golden silk slipping through his fingers as he ran them through his lover's hair. He still felt every move, every touch, every kiss and he reacted to it even now, though he hated to admit it, even to himself._

 _As he was lost in his thoughts, someone snuck up on him from behind. They asked in a voice, clearly masked by a spell to be unrecognizable, for him to stay turned around. He asked, surprisingly politely for a surprise assailant, if Harry would like to move into the supply closet. His mind was racing, trying to tell him all the ways this was a bad idea, but his body betrayed him. He nodded, abandoning the books he had absently grabbed. His surprise partner assured him that as long as he didn't turn around, neither of them would know who the other was._

 _They moved into the closet, locking and charming the door behind them. Harry and his partner turned so Harry was facing the door. He began to feel his trousers drop as his mystery partner whispered beautiful things into his ear. Before he knew it, he felt a rock hard erection against his back as a pair of full lips grazed his neck. As the graceful head bent forward to caress his shoulder with his lips, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair falling out of place. He tucked the strand back behind his mystery lover's ear, attempting to see who it was that had snuck up on him and whispered the sweetest words into his ear._

 _His head was gently persuaded back, though the voice in his ear was rough as it told him not to look, under any circumstances. There was no need for either of them to know the identity of the other. His voice immediately became softer though, as his caresses became more bold, his hands reaching around to hold Harry's own erection, slowly moving it as he continued to get more and more intense in his words and his breathing. He spoke as if imagining someone there with him. Someone he seemed to care about a lot. Harry suddenly felt guilty, and somehow almost betrayed, that he was just a replacement. He nearly left the room then, except his lover was suddenly inside him, stroking his erection in tandem with his thrusting. As they came to climax together, his mystery lover loudly let out a name, Harry's name. It took them both by surprise, and Harry turned around, startled by the face he saw._

He shook away the image of the equally shocked face that seemed to stare at him whether his eyes were open or closed. The same face that had haunted him from his dreams, not long before. Draco Malfoy was the lover that had brought Harry to climax, the one that was better than any other before. He was the one Harry couldn't get off his mind. And he was the one who walked into the loo at that moment, taking the urinal next to him.

"It was no coincidence, you know, that it was your name I cried out."

Harry tried to swallow that down, not sure how to react. He realized they were both standing at the urinals, staring at each other, neither of them making a move to actually use them. They had stood there too long, not making any move. Draco decided he would act first, moving around the miniature wall separating them from each other. He explained that whoever he found in the library would serve as a replacement for him, but when it turned out to be him, he disguised himself as much as he could in the small amount of time he had. He told him that he loved him. That he had for a while. Years, if he was being honest. He told him he'd been tormented, seeing him flounce around with a new girl on his arm all the time. He told him he'd dreamed about him, fantasized, pined, obsessed. He became more and more desperate with every word that left his mouth. He began rambling; running his sentences together.

Harry stopped him by gently pressing his lips against Draco's. The blonde stood in his arms, quivering. He set his hands on Harry's hips, shifting to deepen the kiss. They broke for air, deciding the commonly used bathroom wasn't the place to be together in the middle of the day. They agreed to meet in the library that night and go up to Draco's private room (one of the perks of being head boy.)

After going to his room, they laid in his bed, talking, kissing. They talked about what they were going to do. Whether or not to come out as a couple. They decided they were too special to keep hidden; they didn't want to keep it a secret from everyone. They stayed up late into the night whispering sweet nothings to each other.

As the morning came, they woke in each other's arms, smiling into each other's faces. They dressed themselves, Harry borrowing clothes from Draco, wearing nothing of his own except his tie and boxers from the night before. With one last kiss for a little extra bravery, they stepped out into the Slytherin common room together, holding hands. The other Slytherin were staring at them with some mix of horror and fascination. They walked through the stares with their heads held high, making their way all the way to the great hall, where they sat together surrounded by friends. They laughed and joked and when all the food was gone, and everyone was headed to class, Draco pulled Harry aside and they snuck off to the library. When they were safely hidden from view, behind the stacks and out of ear shot from all the teachers, Draco stopped and slowly faced his new lover. He grabbed his hands, pulling him close, and looked him right in the eye.

With all sincerity, he said, "I love you. Nothing can change that. I thought about this all night, and even though we've been together less than a day, I know in my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got to one knee and presented a beautiful sterling silver ring with emeralds snaking around the band on a chain, to be worn as a necklace until it was official. On the inside was inscribed the word "forever." "Will you marry me, Harry Potter, and make me the happiest man that ever lived?"

Producing an almost identical necklace, made with gold and ruby opposed to silver and emerald with the words "and always" on an identical, gold chain, he put it around his own neck. As he was about to back out of it, he heard one word that changed his life forever, for better: "yes."


End file.
